Long Arms
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: His arms are long an incredibly stretched. His daughter was a Rope Shrine Maiden. Other than that, scarcely anything is known about him. What happened previously that caused his fate? Why did he snatch three children as a ghost? Why are his arms so incredibly long? More importantly, what exactly happened to him in he Himuro Mansion when he tried to save his daughter?
1. Rope Shrine Maiden

Hello again! I honestly don't know if I'm going to continue this; I'm debating if this should be it or be a one shot. But the ghost of long arms always fascinated me. He had a daughter who was apparently a rope shrine maiden and he tried to get her back, but no one knows more than that and a few details,. I haven't seen many fanfics for him, if there are any, so I decided to write a story and such. I was going to leave it up to you guys whether or not I should continue writing this.

* * *

I couldn't...

_They_ couldn't…

"No, no! Where is she?!"

I scream and slash at the priests, the other children that had been returned cringing into their parent's side to avoid my arms. All children except two. I saw her there, my daughter, staring gravely at the man before her, the headmaster talking with her of what her fate was to be. Her concerned gaze caught mine and I saw something register, probably the fact that this game was more than just that. I didn't tell her. I didn't expect her to be chosen, to be picked for such a horrible fate. I didn't _want _to tell her.

Her eyes swept over the headmaster and she quickly fell back, then her eyes pierced mine one more, understanding dawning in those beautiful orbs of hers. I expected anger from her small form at not telling her the truth but she looked too horrified to be angry. I couldn't' blame her. It was a cruel tradition.

I wasn't exactly favored to begin with because I disapproved to their traditions. It was cruel to the child and the family. I didn't care what anyone said otherwise. She ran straight for me before anyone could stop her.

I ran for her as well. I wouldn't let her be subjected to such a cruel thing so long as I could help it.

"Father!"

She latched onto me and wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging desperately to me. I did to her as well. She was all I had left. Her mother was gone and I had no relations to any relatives. She was literally _everything. _If she was taken from me then I may as well be dead. I wanted to see her grow into a lovely woman, get married to a man and have beautiful children; see her live happy and free and not under these strict conditions. If I had it my way we'd be somewhere else living with a fresh start. There was so much more than this for her. But this is all we know.

"Don't touch me!" She batted the hands that tried to take her away but it was no use. There were too many hands, too many arms pulling her out of my grasp. I inwardly wished my arms were longer so that they could cage her in a protective embrace. They pulled her away, her formal attire now disheveled and her black hair a mess from the struggle she put up. Her brown eyes leaked tears and met mine. I didn't know when the priests had grabbed onto me and held me back, yanking me to somewhere unknown, as my daughter was pulled away by two others in another direction.

"Let go of me!"

I hissed and struggled. I didn't want this for her. I didn't want this for her at all. It was considered such an honor to be chosen but I strongly disagreed. It was a cruel passage, a burden pushed on to a young child who was still innocent to the world. They dragged me down to places unknown. Deep within the mansion I could still hear her screaming for me. I knew her fate. There were too many people for me to be able to reach her. The head of the mansion stood before me, his angered gaze finding me even from behind the cloth that cloaked his face.

"She _is _the next Rope Shrine Maiden. Consider this an honor and accept it for what it is. Do not let me warn you again." He motioned for the priests to release me and when they did I fell to the ground. They took me down so many halls that I couldn't remember where it was we had gathered. Half the mansion was kept in secret and away from the people within the village. Only those who worked here and were chosen knew the many passages it contained. Or I assumed.

I didn't care about it. I felt as if nothing were left for me without my child. They wouldn't take her. I wouldn't allow it. Even if it killed me I would get her back, one way or another. The priests stayed with me, ordered to keep me here until they had the new Shrine Maiden at home in this new place. My _daughter_. I'd find a way to her, and together we would escape this terrible place. Even if it meant Hell being unleashed. These people deserved it anyway, for doing these cruel traditions.


	2. Plans

I'm in a very heavy writing mood so I wrote another chapter! Woot! I honestly have no plans or anything on where this is leading, to see where it goes

* * *

I could still feel her gaze cutting me like a sharpened knife, piercing me until a dull throb ached in the back of my mind. I slipped into an empty nothing, only thinking of her and ways to let her leave. This village could melt into hell. I didn't care, so long as she was with me. With gentle steps I approach the mansion, a longing in my gaze as it sweeps across the worn steps. The wooden structure looks so old and rustic, yet majestic. Those who knew nothing of what happened inside were lucky. Despite such confidence of displays earlier, now being here, a chill ran over my poorly covered body. I knew this was going to have terrible consequences, and part of me rationalizes that I should turn back now, but the only thing letting me live on pushes me forward. So I ascend the broken structure, the creaks beneath me adding to the wary atmosphere. The sky was a dull grey color with scarcely any sun, signifying the early morning across the landscape. Even so I knew they were awake. The Himuro Mansion was not known for normal sleeping schedules. At least one soul was always awake.

I shivered slightly, and I regretted not dressing better for such chilled conditions. Then again, I also felt myself not caring. I just wanted to live with my family. Was this really such a wrong passion?

Now standing before the large structured door I gazed, trying to find excuses and reasons to knock. I already had one, but they were flimsy, and I wondered if they would even buy such stories. In fact, I planned to smuggle my daughter away when no one was looking.

Ten years.

She was to be isolated for ten years, her mind set to die long before that time would come.

So long as I was here I wouldn't allow such a thing. So instead, I shifted on my sadly sandaled feet and raised a hand to knock, only for the door to swing slightly ajar and the warmth of the mansion hitting me in the face. I frowned at such a thing, momentarily caught off guard, when the door swung open fully and a man greeted me with a nasty gaze.

Of course, few dared to bother the Himuro mansion unless it was important, and no doubt he was just one who had pulled me away during the demon tag incident. I knew they were all wary of me now, so I had to buy this time, and so I bowed quickly in hopes he wouldn't slam the door in my face or curse me to some nasty idea of punishment.

"I wish to apologize for earlier." It was half-truth. I was ashamed of my behavior I displayed, but when one faced losing the only thing left, was there really such a way to act? "It was a rude and shameful display, and if possible, I wish to send my deepest apologies to Lord Himuro himself." I quickly added. The man's scrutiny gave just the tiniest bit as he appraised me. I stayed bowing, hoping for him to understand when he finally clears his throat. I stand straight and he beckons for me to enter, though warily watches me for any signs that I might do something. I have the feeling that this might come from all those inside this mansion. I enter with great care, the warmth hitting me the most pleasant sensation I have felt. The inside of this place is brightened by a single lamp in the corner, where two people are conversing from behind two face masks. They stopped talking suddenly and their gaze cuts me from behind the heavy cloth, proving my theory right that I am to be watched the entire duration of my stay, no matter how short.

I simply bow and follow the man, who had paused to address them for a single moment, and lead me to an all too familiar hallway. Though tall in its own right, it is also compact and claustrophobic. Ropes line the beams stretching across the ceiling, tied in many knots and dangling from the places they hang. I gently push through them while the man simply shoves them as he proceeds. A poorly tended to mirror meets us at the end of the hall, and it was that single moment I noticed the bags beneath my eyes and how hollow I appear. I frown, imagining my daughter' widening eyes when I find her. This thought is quickly dismissed and I follow the man as he leads me to the right, taking me through the maze-like mansion. I see so many doors and silently wonder where they each lead the lead. I dare not ask. I fear both response and reaction to such a question, and follow the man into a brilliantly lit red room. Red and white candles are everywhere along with many a doll, their gaze finding me from somehow.

I swear I hear soft whispers from beyond the wooden walls. Though at the same time an eerie silence is hovering, as if one word is spoken someone will be punished. Such a different atmosphere compared to when everyone had come to visit. The man leads me to a place outside, so large and spacious, and something familiar. The rooms he led me into were not off limits and I had seen them before, though anyone scarcely visited. Most often it was because people were afraid to accidentally violate the hidden rules in the house and enter a room not meant for their appraisal. Too easy was it to get lost in such a space, so groups often hung together.

I barely registered the fact that we had entered deeper into the mansion, or that fact we had passed many a room. I was so focused on one thing that I lost track of where the man led me and indulged myself by thinking of my beautiful daughter. She was in here somewhere. Finding her would be hard, but I was already here, and the plan I had set was the only thing keeping me going.

I barely caught the sudden incense burning and the man stopping, another taller and more dominant entering the room. Lord Himuro himself.


End file.
